Talk:Shoggoth
Tips and Suggestions *Can cast 2-4 spells during a single stun cooldown, making multiple stunners ideal. *Hits casters for 250-350 damage. *Despawns immediately after everyone in the group is dead, or has zoned. *SMN Meteorite did 263dmg, Diamond Dust did 637dmg. Average melee hits were 0-70dmg. *Casted Sleepga II 8 times during the fight along Stone IV, Fire IV, Aero IV, Water IV, Thunder IV, and Blizzaga III. Used the TP moves Hex Eye and Petro Gaze. *Can have all melee /THF to assist main tank with keeping hate. Bring at least 3-5 stunners, and have a stun order set up. Magic Defense Bonus gear for stray TierIVs and -agaIIIs, and Poison Pots for Sleepga II are HIGHLY recommended. *Face away when it readies Hex Eye. *Better method for Shoggoth's Chainspell is to use Shadowbind, using Hunter's Bracers the Bind will last the full length of his Chainspell. This was tested just now and worked everytime. *Can be killed with 2 or 3 members, kiting it around the western mountain. DoT and Kiting it with some nukes seems works the best and can be killed before it "Rages". It will stop to cast as soon as you are in range of magic, so running just outside of range will keep it able to be kited. *Does not seem to build resistance to stun (Used Chainspell Stun at one point, and then kited it for about 20 minutes, still was able to be stunned by a 75 DRK every time) *Has VERY low HP and can be zerged down with 5 to 7 Melee, 3 to 4 if they use 2hr. *It seems to alternate between Sleepga II and another -ga II or III spell (especially when in Chainspell mode), making it harder to zerg or strait tank. Poison Potions is highly recommended even if kiting. Testimonials (Please state minimum LV in the party) Don't worry about most of your members being DRG, MNK and WAR. This NM is beatable with around three to five melee, safe with seven, and weak with greater than seven. EVERYONE should bring attack food (pizza if low on ACC), Poison Potions and gain TP before the fight. The DRGs and WARs can sub SAM. We were very low on healers (at one point only had a RDM/DRK and a 59 WHM), but with good DD with Poison Potions active the NM should die in under 5 minutes. It cast's Sleepga II far more than any of its other spells. One Chainspell consisted of six or more Sleepga IIs. You can get by with 1 or 2 attentive stunners using a heavy melee set up. The most important thing is to have your DDs stocked up on Poison Potions and this NM is a lot less dreadful than it sounds. --Shizoku 20:06, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Trio Just attempted this with RDM RDM and BLM, it's actually a fairly easy kite fight as long as you keep your back turned. Since your kiting with this setup he'll start doing a pattern upon your fist stun of a -ga spell, where he'll run up to you and attempt to do a TP move. As long as your back is turned you won't get hit (he does not use Death Ray). After that TP move he'll attempt another -ga spell. So -ga >> TP >> -ga >> TP >> -ga is his distinct pattern when kiting. *note: will sometimes replace a -ga with a single cast spell. The only killer here is the CS, with this low number group I highly recommend setting your HP in the location or fighting by the OP if your in present areas. Generally if you have your team split up into separate directions you can get away with only having one person die or sometimes none as he likes to spam sleepga II on CS. Hope this helps anyone who needs Shaggoth kills for their trials. ^^ --Hykaa 09:32, March 27, 2010 (UTC) By kiting it around one of the various rocks around gusta, it's fairly easy to trio without any deaths, and can even be soloed. It's not terribly hard to solo on rdm (/sch works well, though you may want /nin if you're not comfortable soloing), though it can be quite annoying during chainspell, especially if you don't have a good mdt set. -- 06:10, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Killed pretty easily with a BLU/NIN, MNK/NIN, and WHM/SCH. Head Butt spam helped Stun a number of the Sleepgas, and allowing the WHM to wake the melee up. Pretty easy fight, though it did get overly annoying on one of the kills. Pretty quick fight, and we didn't bother with Poison pots or fruit. --tdh 02:50, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Strategies Killed by 5 BLM/RDMs with some difficulty. Burst II and Freeze II nukes with stuns. Used Poison Potion at begining of the fight. Chainspells at about 70% and 50% life or so from what I've noticed. Chainspell also seems to reset hate. May have to Manafont.Natsuchii 19:23, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Defeated by PT of PLD SMNx2 COR PUP RDM with extreme difficulty. Killed with a pickup group with what I considered an odd setup at the time. 14 members total with 1 whm/blm, 1 blm/rdm, 1 sam/drk, 1 pup/drk, and 1 war/nin to grab initial hate. The rest of the alliance were either drg/mage (most needed the kill for a magian trial weapon) or some other DD job. The strategy was to rotate stuns while melees tp burned it down. Stun (including leg sweep if it connects) seemed to last about 10 seconds giving plenty of time for recast. Total time for the fight was almost 2 minutes exactly. No deaths, no problems and Shoggoth didn't even get a Chainspell off. The main thing I would change about this setup would be to change the drg's subs to /sam or /war as healing breath was never needed (it was also annoying to have poison pots removed by wyverns on weapon skills). Also, even though it never cast sleepga on us, I still highly recommend poison pots, just in case. Onishi22 14:59, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Can be difficultly solo'd by a BST by popping it in the PashlowS zone. Pet can tank it quite well up until Chainspell. When you see 2HR animation, run and find a wild pet to charm. There are slugs, flies, and leeches in the zone that rate easy prey. The wild pet will usually last long enough for call beast to be back up and for you to run further away from it. Can be easily duo'd by x2 BST though. Only one pet on it at a time. Once the first pet dies, the 2nd one gets sent in. Repeat until it's dead. Very easily trio'd by x3 BST. * 90Bst/Whm Jeubond - Fenrir 288-Axe Please give more details when you edit in Wiki, the post above tells me nothing useful and to be honest I have to doubt your story after my own recent experiences.will gladly apologise if you can provide proof ! This nm is not to be taken lightly and after 3 fights/wipes I am going to try the stun or kite/nuke route next time. *1st Attempt-Solo. Gear worn : Full Perle Set, Belenos Mantle, Ferine Necklace, 1 x Bonebiter, Pet-NN. I arrived in N GustabergS and after usual buff's II, Shell II, Stoneskin & Blink rested. Talk about lucky :( No sooner had my knee hit the earth than I got the message about imminent arrival of nm ! I couldn't have done it if I'd tried Completely unprepared Shoggoth wasted me, no if's or buts ! My pet ? I tried Snarl and then to get out of casting range but I was too late, some heavy duty nukes Fire/Aero/Stone IV got us both. *2nd Attempt - Duo with 90Drg/Whm. Decided that best if I kept my mp to aid Drg & let my pet fight so gear worn by me to assist pet : Spurrer Beret Haste 5%, Bestia Mail : Resist Sleep+4/Pet Enmity -2, Ferine necklace : Dble Att 2%, Bestia Mufflers : Pet Subtle Blow +2, Ferine Mantle Acc +10, Bestia Breeches : Acc +2/Str/Dex/Vit +1, Bestia Greaves : Eva +2, 1 x Bonebiter. Pet used B Shasra. Full buffs as before, I popped & within 3 minutes we were both ko'd ! It casts so fast & with constant hate shift Snarl was all but useless. I managed to get in 1 Reward for pet but that was it, timer was 29 secs from reset when darkness fell . . . lol. Solo RDM/SCH Kyasjon 18:22, July 27, 2010 (UTC)Soloed as rdm/sch. Kited it while keeping bio and poison on with some nukes here and there then when it chainspelled I just equiped magic defense bonus and - magical damage gear while curing myself. After its chainspell at 20% was done I used chainspell and nuked it down. Also soloed by RDM/NIN Mervi(Avesta) lvl 75-80 http://zoome.jp/atseva/diary/19 Solo BST/DNC Soloed as BST95/DNC47; in retrospect, this would have been much easier /NIN to avoid single-target nukes. I had gone out on a whim, trying to update to a T3, and popped this three times in North Gustaberg (present). The first two times I tried to use DipperYuly, but the hate resets kept messing me up, because for a legless blob Shoggoth moves fast. First time I got it to 18% before a hate reset followed by a -ga nuke tore me down, and the second time I only got it to 60% before it slept my pet with Reward down and then hate reset. It was just bad luck, mostly. However! It's much easier with a tiger pet, particularly GorefangHobs. I used two Pet Food Zeta and one Eta, as well as a wide amount of pet gear (1x Evasion +2 axe, 1x PDT +2 axe, MKD head with Pet: Haste+5/DT-10, Ferine Necklace/Mantle, Ferine Quijotes+2, Beast Bazubands, Selemnus Belt, Adaman Sollerets with Pet: Haste+2/Subtle Blow+4, ACP body with Pet: DA/Crit hit rate+2, Angel Ring with Pet: Acc/R.acc+4). Pretty much sic Hobs on the mob, run for your life, and keep at it. Hobs will catch up to Shoggoth really easily despite flee speed thanks to his own enhanced movespeed, and one hit will get hate on him. Keep within ~25-30 yalms, so you can see when chainspell goes off. One hit after chainspell, Hobs will hold solid hate so that you can stay within range and toss him pet food as needed, either to wake him up if he gets Sleepga'd near the end of Chainspell (I learned from that one...) or just to keep him up. He'll resist a good portion of spells and he does a lot of damage. Stick to Razor Fang for damage. Shoggoth took me maybe 5-7 minutes to kill because he was almost constantly in chainspell mode from damage. After the first part, it's much easier! --Kensagaku 23:56, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Solo BST99/DNC49 I've been fighting this guy regularly over the last week or two to upgrade my abyssite. In the beginning, I was following the methodology laid out by the 95 BST where, upon sending my pet in, I run around dodging nukes and healing my pet. I never had a very good success rate, even using a flee speed pet. I now win much more reliably by fighting alongside my pet. He does open with an -aga after a swing at you, so assuming you survive that, you're golden. He never uses another -aga (aside from sleepga 2, anyway), and instead sticks to single target nukes. I used Falcorr, and even during chainspell when hate reset, Falcorr has always been able to take a swing and get hate back immediately before I got nuked. You will spend most of the fight slept, I will say, but I have not seen a need for pet food using this method. My gear is nothing special, mostly pet -pdt. Using this method made it a LOT easier to kill as a solo BST. Hope this helps. Ateres 13:34, June 4, 2012 (UTC) This is very easy solo Bst/Dnc, 1 Mdb Axe and an Evasion axe, Selemuns belt and full Pet gear -Pdt gear. Magic spells were hititng (popped with a Hunahpa axe) Bloodclaw Shasra for 40~70. Very easy, I was slept the whole fight... Sigmundseraph 11Nov13 -- Duo @99 Mnk/Dnc and Rdm/Whm. When he uses Chainspell I would just cure spam with WaltzIII and CureIV/III. Lost hate to Rdm a few times but was never much of a problem. Just melee'd him down. Took about 10 minutes per fight. Lozer @ Asura. Solo 99pup/sch. Used Harle head and Valoredge body. Received Shell5 and Protect5 from Soulsoother before fight. Switched to Harle/Valor and kept Stoneskin, Blink and Sublimation up all the time. Used about ten Dawn Mulsums just to wake auto so it could regain hate after it was slept. Used Water, Dark, Earth combo. Took about 10 mins. Darthmaull Asura server